This I Promise You
by Death's Little Angel
Summary: Tasuki/Miaka songfic. Rated PG13 because of language. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I dont own Fushigi Yuugi or Nsync etc. etc......  
Note: This is my first Tasuki/Miaka fic. I don't know how I started to like the couple I just read  
one fic about then they became my favorite couple! Let's just say I got bored with Tamahome  
and Miaka together....litteraly... ^o~   
  
On with "This I promise you". Dedacation to Tasuki and Miaka...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tasuki was sitting near a lake to think about Miaka leaving to her world. He couldn't stop   
thinking about her since then. "Shit! Why can't I get her out of my head! This is another   
reason why I hate......"he sighs. "Miaka...I hope no one hurts ya in yer world cause  
if someone does, hehehe, I'll add them to my shit list. I don't know why I'm saying  
this but...All I want is, to be with ya." he said as he remebered the memories with her.  
  
When the vision surrounds you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you,   
Are secrets and lies  
  
"Taka! How could you do this to me?!" Miaka yelled as she saw him in bed with Yui.  
"Miaka?! Listen, this is not what you think!"  
"How could this be not what I think it is?!"she screamed as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Well,I guess this is...goodbye Tamahome." The miko left the house running away to get him out  
of her head. When she stopped at a libary.  
  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Is standing here all alone...  
  
"Itai! What the hell was that?" Tasuki said as he held his heart. "That never happened before?"  
he started having flashes of Miaka in his head. "Miaka..."  
  
Miaka ran up the stairs to the forbidden section of the libary as she pulled out the book that  
changed her life. She open it to the last page as a red light surrounded her.  
  
"What the fuck?" Tasuki looked up to she a bright red light. "Could it be?" Suddenly something started falling.  
"Miaka!" he yelled as he caught her.  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till' the day my day is through   
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
"Miaka?,Miaka?Wake up." the former protecter said. "Huh? Tasuki?...TASUKI!" she said cheerfully as  
she hugged him. "Why are your eyes wet? Who made you cry?!" tears welled up in her eyes again.  
"It's Taka he was cheating on me."She let her tears flow free. "Damn it! I hate to see ya cry  
and you know that!" he held her in his arms. "Listen, I'll never let anyone hurt you again...never."  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
Tasuki looks into her eyes and kisses her forehead.  
  
I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won   
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun...  
  
Miaka looks at him to see that he does care about her. "Tasuki, Thanks." he looks at her and kisses  
her softly on her lips.  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Till' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
"Miaka, ashiteru zutto." she hugged him and whispered. "Ashiteru..." Tasuki opened his eyes in  
shock and looked at her. "Miaka, I thought ya hmm!" she put her arms around his neck and silenced   
him with a kiss.  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
(Guitar solo)  
  
He looked at her with happiness in his eyes. "Miaka, I loved ya since we first met. It's jus'  
when I see ya with that moron I knew he was gonna hurt ya one day." "I know Tasuki I sometimes  
see you looking at us and wonder what's on your mind, but now I know and I love you because of it."  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till' the day my life is through  
This I promise you...baby  
  
"Promise me you will never leave me Tasuki."   
"I promise you forever Miaka."  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Together they walk hand in hand towards the sunset starting their new life and a new  
beginning.  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ohh,I promise you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OWARI  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think of my first Tasuki/Miaka fic? I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
